L'oeil du cyclone
by Caty Fornication
Summary: Slash, non explicite. Ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7. Harry est mort et ses amis l'ont suivi. Seule reste la dernière d'entre eux, face à son amant.


**Un petit OS tout gentil sorti tout droit de mes vacances au fin fond du désert andalous. Comme quoi, quand on a la tête pleine de questions, il peut en sortir du bon. Enjoy !**

Je te regarde et tu ne dis rien. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Tu n'as jamais su dire les choses. Jamais sans tes mots à toi, ton langage un peu particulier, un peu différent. Souvent indéchiffrable.

La neige tombe au dehors de la pièce, et seul le murmure du vent qui soulève les flocons et gifle la fenêtre ose s'élever à un niveau audible. C'est tellement irréel. Tu ressembles à un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange damné qui m'a volé mon coeur il y a de cela de longues années. Tu m'as souillée, tu m'as détruite, tu m'as ensorcelée pour mieux m'entraîner dans ta déchéance.

Tu me regardes et tu ne dis toujours rien. Tes yeux parlent pour toi. L'orage qui gronde à l'intérieur de toi se reflète dans le moindre détail de ton visage. Dans tes lèvres entrouvertes, rougies par la morsure que tu leur a infligée. Dans le souffle court qui gonfle ta gorge d'albâtre. Dans la rougeur de tes pommettes d'aristocrate. Dans le désordre des mèches d'or blanc qui te retombent sur les yeux. Dans tes yeux justement, dont l'iris de métal en fusion ne forme qu'un cercle très mince autour de la pupille noire. Dans le frémissement de tes longs cils sombres.

Je sais que tu me veux mais je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvons dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Et pourtant à chaque fois j'ai peur que ce soit la dernière.

Que restera-t-il de moi, que restera-t-il de mon coeur le jour où tu décideras de t'en aller, dis moi ? Comment suis-je censé survivre, sans toi ? Oh mon amour j'ai attendu tellement longtemps. Je crois qu'en fait je t'ai attendu toute ma vie.

Tu ne dis rien, tu ne bouges pas. Tu me regardes, encore une fois. Et moi je me délecte de toi. Je m'ennivre de ta beauté, de ta superbe, de ton corps magnifique. Du regard gris ouragan qui brûle de désir pour moi.

Ce soir mon bel ange la bombe thermonucléaire, c'est toi. Ce soir mon amour, c'est Hiroshima à l'intérieur de moi. Tu ne souris pas et je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je sens tes yeux se visser aux miens et je sens que si je parle l'instant se brisera.

Je t'imagine éclater en mille éclats, éclater mon coeur avec toi, pour un mot de trop, un souffle un peu plus appuyé, rien qu'un soupir, peut être un murmure, celui que ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais osé prononcer.

Mettre un nom sur les choses les rend plus réelles. Et toi, le bel ange aux yeux de pluie, tu n'as jamais voulu nommer ce qui nous unit. Car nous n'avons pas le droit. Toi le Mangemort, le fier, le scélérat. Toi le bras droit de ton foutu maître, toi si flatté de le servir, ce vil serpent qui t'a asservi, toi mon amour, toi ma vie. Et moi l'impie. La traître à son sang. L'amie des Moldus, la maîtresse du Survivant porté disparu. Nos deux camps opposés. Deux maîtres, deux allégeances, deux vies mêlées. D'aucuns surement se demanderaient ce qui nous a réunis, toi et moi. Si différents…

Mais je ne veux pas penser à ça. La seule chose qui compte c'est toi. Et tes yeux sur mes yeux, encore une fois. Peut être la dernière. Surement la dernière. Car si nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour nous, c'est pour eux. Mon Maître à moi est revenu. Mon Maître à moi a été vaincu. Et ta mission à présent, toi le fidèle bras droit, c'est de nous trouver et de nous exécuter. Tous, jusqu'au dernier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun.

Cela fait un an déjà. Que l'Elu est tombé. Que le règne de ton Maître a commencé. Au début, nous nous étions cachés, nous les proies, les parias. Abattus par la mort d'un homme en qui nous avions trop cru. Personne ne t'en a voulu lorsque tu as fait ton choix. Toi le Serpentard, toi l'espion qui avait préféré rester auprès du Lord Noir lorsque le Balafré cessa de vivre. Toi qui avais préféré nous assurer des morts rapides plutôt que les lentes agonies que nous promettaient tes "amis". Toi, peut être le plus courageux d'entre nous pour tous les choix que tu avais faits.

Toi, qui les avais tous abattus. Tes amis, tes compagnons, ta famille, morts, un à un, de tes mains. Neville, Ronald, Hermione, Minerva, Kingsley, tous, jusqu'au dernier. Heureux, d'une certaine façon. Jusqu'à moi. Tu avais abrégé les souffrances de chacun, sauf moi. Moi la rouquine, moi la Weasley, moi la femme qui partageait tes nuits, tes cauchemars, ta souffrance, ta vie. Celle qui n'avait jamais eu droit à tes rêves ou à tes espoirs. Celle qui te récupérait blême après les rafles, après la torture, après les meurtres. Celle sur l'épaule de qui tu pleurais, sans un mot. Celle à qui tu n'as jamais vraiment su parler, mon amour.

Moi, Ginevra Weasley. L'amante de Draco Malfoy. Celle qui, sans jamais avoir entendu un "je t'aime", n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire. La dernière des ennemies de ton Maître. La plus redoutable, peut être, puisque j'avais réussi à te faire sombrer, toi, l'Ange Noir, à te faire passer de l'autre côté. Notre côté.

Moi, Ginevra Weasley. Perdue dans l'orage de tes yeux, perdue dans ta souffrance. Car aujourd'hui est venu mon tour. Si tu es là aujourd'hui, Draco, c'est pour m'assassiner enfin. Mettre fin à nos jours. A cette tension insoutenable dans chaque parcelle de mon être. A cette attente qui n'en finit plus, depuis un an déjà. A cette peur continuelle à chaque fois que je te vois. Et j'ai besoin de toi, tellement plus près de moi. De tes mots imprononcés, imprononçables, de tes grands yeux gris qui pleurent l'amour que tu n'as pas su dire et que tu perds aujourd'hui.

Dans une autre vie, peut être, Draco, nous aurions pu vivre heureux. Notre histoire n'aurait pas été si compliquée, tu aurais su me parler, nous aurions mieux su nous aimer. Nous aurions eu notre chance. La chance de construire quelque chose, à deux. Quelque chose d'autre que ces nuits d'insouciance volées dans un motel minable. Quelque chose d'autre que ces moments teintés d'interdit et de menace de mort. Quelque chose qui n'aurait appartenu qu'à nous, et pas à nos maîtres respectifs. Une vie où je t'aurais appelé "mon amour" à voix haute, une vie où tu m'aurais demandé de partager ta vie et où nous aurions vécu très vieux, entourés de gens qu'on aurait eu le droit d'aimer.

Dans une autre vie. Où tu ne serais pas venu pour me tuer. Où je ne t'aurais pas tant abimé. Car la voilà partie, ta belle assurance, tes mains qui ne tremblent pas lorsqu'il faut tuer, encore, tes yeux de glace, ta beauté froide, ton insouciance. L'inflexible fils Malfoy, le semeur de mort. Je l'ai englouti, il n'est plus. Ne reste plus que toi, Draco, toi et tes larmes qui me prennent au coeur. Toi et tes yeux dans lesquels un cyclone d'émotions cause des ravages dans mon corps. Toi, sur le point d'oter la vie à la seule personne que, je le sais, tu aies jamais aimée. Comment pourras tu vivre? Je l'ignore.

Ne pleure pas Draco, je t'en prie. Nous savions tous les deux qu'il faudrait que ce jour vienne, un jour. Nous savions tous deux comment ça finirait. La prophétie aurait pu s'appliquer à nous, tu sais. "Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit". Nous voilà, toi et moi, face à face, à attendre en retenant nos souffles. Si je vis, tu seras tué pour ta faiblesse. Si je meurs, j'emporterai ton coeur. La peste ou le choléra. Toi ou moi.

Et je tente dans tes yeux qui ne me regardent pas, dans tes lèvres qui ne bougent pas, dans tout ton être qui tend vers moi sans oser s'exprimer, de déceler l'amour que tu ne prononces pas. Aimes moi Draco, pour la dernière fois. Pour la dernière nuit que l'on aura volé, pour la dernière nuit où on s'envolera. Sauve moi, mon bel ange, sauve mon âme que tu as damnée. Sauve ton coeur que je m'apprête à enterrer. Sauve nous, Draco, sauve nous de cet amour qui nous brûle, qui nous a consumés. Sauve nous de notre perte, sauve nous de cette passion qui jamais n'aurait dû naître. Sauve nous de cette vie où nous n'avions aucune chance, sauve notre amour mort né, nos espoirs étouffés, nos rêves écartelés. Sauve mon coeur, Draco, mon corps que je te donne, mon innocence volée.

Tu n'étais pas assez fort, tu l'as toujours su. Nous n'avions aucune chance, sinon celle d'avoir pu vivre ces quelques instants qui n'ont été qu'à nous. Nous avons trop demandé, trop voulu. Nous nous sommes trop aimés, amants trop différents pour trouver ce que nous étions venus quémander, ennemis bien trop semblables pour ne pas se comprendre.

A jamais, Draco Malfoy, tu seras ce que la vie m'aura donné de plus beau. Ma plus grande faiblesse, et mon unique force. Ma perdition et mon issue de secours. Ce que tous les gens en mal d'amour appellent l'homme de ma vie. Tous mes non dits, tous mes murmures, toutes les choses que nous n'avons jamais osé penser, tous les mots d'amour qu'on rêve et qu'on ne sait pas formuler, tous les rêves qu'on trouve trop bêtes pour les partager, toutes les envies folles qu'on ne pourrait pas réaliser, toutes ces choses que la plupart des gens ne trouvent pas la force d'éprouver, tout l'amour que j'étais capable de donner, tous mes défauts, toutes mes colères, toutes mes qualités, tous mes sourires et tous mes pleurs, tous mes fous rires et toutes mes peurs, tous mes sanglots et tous mes soupirs, je te donne tout. A tout jamais. A mon amour. Mon bonheur. Ma fin. A toi.

Toi qui me regardes, enfin. Toi qui me souries, comme pour nous rassurer tous deux. Je sais bien que le seul que tu espères duper ainsi, c'est toi. Je suis là mon amour, face à toi, pour la dernière fois. Ne faisons pas dans les adieux sentimentaux, dans la logorhée de mots, ça ne nous ressemble pas. Que notre fin soit à notre image. Que ma mort ressemble à ma vie. Embrasse moi, Draco. Pour la dernière fois. Entends comme je t'aime, cette fois. Ecoute moi. Je t'aime. Ca y est, c'est dit, pour la première fois. Tu ne souris pas. Tu ne dis rien. Comme d'habitude. Tu ne dis jamais rien. Mais le cyclone dans tes yeux dévaste tout sur son passage, il brille de mille feux, et tous les sourires que tu ne m'adresses pas, et tous les mots que tu ne me diras jamais, ils sont tous là, au fond de tes yeux. Tes yeux d'orage, tes yeux de pluie qui ravagent mon coeur.

Tu sais Draco, j'ai toujours aimé Londres après la pluie. Quand il ne fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Cette odeur d'asphalte trempé, ce ciel délavé, de la couleur de tes yeux quand ils sont sur moi. Quand tu ne regardes que moi. Quand tu me souries, un peu. Quand tu me désires, beaucoup. Quand tu m'aimes, comme un fou. Quand je suis dans l'oeil du cyclone, et qu'il n'y a que moi. Que tes yeux sur mes yeux, qui ne me quittent pas. Comme aujourd'hui. Pour la dernière fois


End file.
